Indoor units in air-conditioning apparatuses placed in buildings, houses, or the like can use a convective (air-sending type) heat exchanger for forcibly exchanging heat using an blower device and a radiant (panel) heat exchanger for exchanging heat by natural convection without sending air using an blower device. The convective heat exchanger can perform quick cooling, but may cause a person to feel uncomfortable or the like by directly sending air. The radiant indoor heat exchanger can perform heating and cooling operation without directly sending air, but cannot perform rapid heating and cooling operation. An air-conditioning system including both the radiant panel heat exchanger and the convective heat exchanger has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 discloses an air-conditioning system that has a configuration in which the radiant panel heat exchanger is arranged on the floor side, the convective heat exchanger is arranged on the ceiling side, and the radiant panel heat exchanger and convective heat exchanger are connected in series and that circulates a refrigerant.
An air-conditioning apparatus that does not have a configuration in which an outdoor unit and indoor units are not directly connected so as to allow a refrigerant to flow therebetween but has a configuration in which it includes a first-side refrigerant circuit and a second-side refrigerant circuit and exchanges heat therebetween using an intermediate heat exchanger has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 2). The air-conditioning apparatus described in Patent Literature 2 is operable principally in four operation modes of cooling only operation, heating only operation, heating main operation, and cooling main operation and can individually set the operation mode for each indoor unit using a convective heat exchanger including an blower device in accordance with the situation of the room or the like.